You Changed Me
by crowfliesmyass
Summary: Nobody thought much of her when she moved to Belleview High, except Drake and Josh who befriend her almost immediately. As she and Drake get to know each other, they become closer and soon her demons become his. Drake/OC Josh/Mindy (WARNING: language and stuff. May change to M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first non-Walking Dead fanfic!

Basically this story follows my OC, Hayley Dixon (Hayley Williams) and Drake Parker (Drake Bell).

I know lots of people don't like OC's, but I've tried to make Hayley as realistic as possible. If you feel that I'm not living up to this, feel free to tell me.

I'm gonna stop talking (or writing?) so that you can read.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Have you seen the new girl?" Josh asked, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Drake shut his locker and did the same before he and Josh continued walking to the cafeteria.

Josh nudged his brother, trying to grab his attention. "Drake?"

Drake shook thoughts away and looked at Josh. "What?"

"Have you seen the new girl?"

Drake shook his head and scrunched up his face. "What new girl?"

_"This is such bullshit!" _a voice complained. Drake and Josh stopped walking and both looked at the girl who was holding a worn-out skateboard and talking to Mrs. Hayfer. She was wearing baggy black pants and a dark blue tank top with black and white checkered Vans. Her blond hair was just past her shoulders. _She looked irritated. _

Josh nudged Drake again. "_That _new girl," he pointed out.

"Hayley Dixon, I'd watch that mouth if I were you," Mrs. Hayfer warned her and held out her hand, "now hand me the skateboard."

This Hayley girl shook her head. "No."

Drake and Josh were shocked. It was only day 1 for this girl and Mrs. Hayfer was already giving her hell. What did Hayley do to provoke the English teacher like that?

"Hand it to me, or I'll be phoning your parents. I can only imagine their facial expressions when they find out that their daughter got into trouble on the very first day," Mrs. Hayfer advised her. Drake felt sorry for the girl. He knew how it felt to be tormented by Mrs. Hayfer for no reason at all.

The girl sighed irritably. "I don't understand what the deal is. I wasn't even skating inside! My board fell out of my grip and I picked it up!" she argued.

"You don't pick up with your feet."

Hayley was getting more annoyed and Drake and Josh were enjoying the show. "You do if you know how!"

Drake decided to step in at this point. He knew that if she didn't cut it out, Mrs. Hayfer would do something unreasonable like suspend her or something.

"I saw her, ma'am. She's telling the truth," he blurted. They both looked at him. "She dropped it."

Mrs. Hayfer raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Oh? And you think I'm going to take your word for it?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Uh, yeah. I do. You can't just punish her for no reason. Plus it's her first day. Give her a break," he defended Hayley, who didn't even look at him. Josh decided to step in too because he knew that if he asked her to lay off, she would. After all, she adored him.

"It's the truth, ma'am," he pitched in. Drake, Hayley and Mrs. Hayfer looked at him. "I saw it happen and it just fell. She was going to pick it up."

Drake snatched Hayley's skateboard from underneath her arm and put it on the floor. "Watch this," he told Mrs. Hayfer and swiftly pressed down the tail of the skateboard with his foot. It went flying up, hitting his head, because he did it too fast. Hayley pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing and Josh did the same. "See?" Drake said, rubbing the side of his head.

Mrs. Hayfer sighed. "Fine, but only because I trust Josh," she agreed and looked at him, "you better be telling the truth."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Mrs. Hayfer shot Drake and Hayley one last look before turning around to go to the staff lounge.

Hayley burst out laughing and picked up her skateboard. Drake laughed slightly and Josh laughed, too. "Wow, Tony Hawk. That was something," she teased Drake. When the laughing died down, she held out her hand. "I'm Hayley Dixon."

Josh shook her hand. "Josh," he introduced himself.

Drake shook her hand next. "I'm Drake."

"Well, Josh and Drake, thank you for sticking up for me. That lady is a pain in the ass."

Drake snorted. "We know."

"Well I would say that I have to go meet my friends, but I don't have any so I'm just gonna go stand over there," she said and cocked her head towards the cafeteria. Josh and Drake exchanged looks and said that she could sit with them if she liked. She smiled and nodded. "Really? Thanks!"

The three of them started walking, but on the way, Drake excused himself to talk to some girl. Josh and Hayley watched him pull her aside and kiss her, then he said something that made her cry and run to the bathroom.

"That was his girlfriend," Josh informed Hayley. She nodded, amazed at how Drake seemed to be okay with just smashing that girl's heart. She was a bit disgusted at how he just threw her away like trash. Drake went back to Josh and Hayley and smiled.

"Break up with annoying girlfriend…check!" he announced proudly. Josh just shook his head. "You know," he told Josh, "we should get you a girlfriend."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I have one, remember? _Mindy" _

Drake frowned, disgusted at something. "Oh…right. _Her."_

Hayley looked at Drake. "What's wrong with 'her'?" she asked, even though she had no idea who they were talking about.

Josh spoke before Drake could answer. "Nothing's wrong with her," he said, glaring at Drake, "she's a nice girl."

"I'm sure," Hayley agreed and lightly nudged him. "So, Drake. You have lots of girlfriends, I'm assuming?"

He shrugged. "I would say 'lots'. Actually," he paused and laughed slightly. "I would."

"Wow," Hayley said impassively. "Impressive. What do you do? Strip?" she asked sarcastically. Josh howled out in laughter. Drake slightly glared at her. Hayley smiled.

"No, I don't 'strip'," he replied, frowning.

Hayley sighed. "That's too bad," she sulked sarcastically and put her skateboard on the ground. Drake, who apparently didn't know she was joking, stared at her blankly. "Well I actually have to get some shit from my locker, so…" she stopped talking. "See you later?" Josh nodded, while Drake was still in shock from her comment. She got on her board and looked at Drake. "I was kidding, lover-boy. Keep your clothes on, please," she told him and rode off.

Josh came to a realization. "So she was skating inside?" he asked, Drake.

Drake shrugged and looked at Josh. "Looks like it. C'mon. I'm starved."

* * *

So? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later

"Josh, what the hell! I totally destroyed you!"

"You cheated! _CHEATED!_"

"How did I cheat?!"

"You just did!"

"Guys! Just have a rematch!" Drake suggested. Hayley and Josh looked at each other and sighed. Josh clicked rematch on the menu of his GameSphere game. Hayley downed the rest of her Mocha Cola and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alright, Josh," she said, waiting for the game to load. "Get ready for some more ass-whipping."

Drake laughed slightly as he strummed some more on his guitar. He was sitting up on his bed while Hayley and Josh sat on the couch. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm working on a new song for the band."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized and nudged Josh, "you hear that Josh? Drake says to stop crying!" she teased him.

"We'll see who's crying after this rematch! That's right!"

_"1…2…3 FIGHT!" _the voice in the video game demanded. Hayley and Josh both leaned forward at the same time and tucked into the video game. Beads of sweat dripped down their foreheads as they bashed their video game controls, trying to win. Drake on the other hand had stopped playing guitar and was now standing behind the couch, watching them play. He observed how Hayley played; she was sitting at the edge of the red couch and her tight black t-shirt was riding up at the back, exposing her slim figure. She hadn't made many friends since she started at Belleview High four months ago, but she was definitely the talk amongst the guys at school. She was pretty and tough; two traits that were hard to find in the girls at Belleview. They tried their luck with her, but she declined.

At one point, Drake considered asking her out. The thought was revoked because he was afraid to ruin the relationship they already had. They had become good friends. The same with her and Josh. She was Drake's detention buddy and Josh's video-game friend.

Josh didn't even look at her twice; she was just a friend and besides, he loved Mindy. One thing that baffled Drake was that she never wanted them to go to her house. Whenever he offered to take her home, she refused. Even if it was storming outside. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or something. But embarrassed of what? He wasn't going to judge her.

Drake was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the game was finished. Hayley was up, dancing, so he assumed that she had beaten once yet again.

"YOU JUST GOT CREAMED!" she boasted, jabbing her finger at Josh.

Josh threw his hands up in defeat. "How about we try a different game?" he asked.

Drake laughed. "Just accept it, Josh. She totally beat you. How about we go to Chuck-E-Cheddar and cheer you up?" he offered, swinging his keys around his finger.

Josh stood up, hesitating. "Can I invite Mindy?" he asked.

Drake took a deep breath and reluctantly allowed him. He looked at Hayley and beckoned her to follow him. "Let's go to the car," he said. She nodded and followed him out the room. When they got to the living room, Megan was watching TV with her mother. "Later mom. We're gonna get some pizza."

"Can I come?" Megan asked, looking at her brother and Hayley.

Drake shook his head. "No?" he said slowly. Why does she even ask?

Megan looked at her mom. "See," she said and leaned closer to her. "They _are_ dating."

Hayley laughed slightly while Drake stepped forward. Mrs. Parker left the living room. "Where did you get that idea from?" he asked Megan, puckering his eyebrows. Hayley stayed behind, watching Drake.

Megan stood up. "I'm not a boob, boob," she spat and looked at Hayley.

"Hi, Megan," she said, waving.

"You won't let me come because you two want some _alone time_," Megan suggested.

Drake laughed and turned around. "Okay, _little girl_. Whatever floats your boat," he shook it off. How outrageous, he thought. _And embarrassing and awkward. _Drake played it cool in front of Hayley, who was quite embarrassed, too.

"Has he kissed you?" Megan asked Hayley quickly. Drake turned around immediately, eyes widened. He mouthed the word 'stop', but it worsened the situation. "_Stop, you say?_" she asked aloud. Drake turned around to see what Hayley's reaction was. She was covering her mouth in shock, but smiling at the same time.

"Sorry, Hayley. You know how younger sisters can be," he apologized, then glared at Megan, "stupid and full of imagination."

"Oh I'm imagining, alright," Megan said, grinning, "I can imagine all the things that go down between you two."

Drake had heard enough. "That's it, you piece of…" he said and started chasing her around the living room. She screamed and ran to Hayley, who was still standing at the front door. She hid behind her with Drake in front of her. "Come here!" he yelled, but Megan remained behind Hayley.

"Hayley, move!" he demanded, but she didn't.

"RUN!" Hayley shouted at Megan, who listened and bolted to her bedroom. Drake looked at Hayley, almost to say what the hell, but she just shrugged. "I'm starving," she said.

Drake sighed. "Fine. JOSH! C'MON!" he yelled and opened the door. Josh came soon and told Drake to pick up Mindy on the way. He agreed and the three of them went to the car, without saying a word to each other. The car drive was quiet. Josh wanted to sit at the back with Mindy, so Hayley had to ride shotgun. She put her feet on the dashboard and looked out the window.

When they got to Mindy's house, Drake wanted to hoot, but Josh insisted on going to get her, leaving Hayley and Drake alone.

"Soo…" she broke the silence. Drake tapped on the wheel with his fingers. "You're sister is something else."

Drake chuckled. "Yeah, she is. I wouldn't take what she says seriously, though."

"Of course."

There was another moment of silence. She looked out the window at Mindy's house. It was clear that this girl was rich. One could tell by the neighborhood, the house and the cars. And just the way Mindy acted and dressed was enough. Meanwhile, Drake thought about what Megan said about him dating Hayley. The only problem was him; what if he got bored with her and broke her heart? He would lose her as a friend and would possibly jeopardize her relationship with Josh. He couldn't help but look at her as he considered the possibility.

Then again, she had rejected every other guy. What made him so different? He couldn't bear the thought of asking her and being rejected. It just wasn't something Drake Parker was used to. He'd never been rejected in his life, besides by his biological father, who packed up and left shortly after the arrival of Megan. Drake hated thinking about his dad. There wasn't much to remember, but he couldn't help but blame him for his own commitment issues now. He had never been with a girl for long time and once he got bored, he'd break up with them. Even if he didn't get bored, he'd break up with them because that's just how it was and he hated himself for it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Drake opened the car and Mindy and Josh slid into the back seat.

"Hey Hayley," she greeted. Hayley smiled and waved back. Then she glared at Drake. "Drake," she growled, nodding once.

Drake saluted her via the rear-view mirror. "Didn't you get the memo? No dogs allowed, Josh."

Josh flicked his brother's head and told him to knock it off. Hayley snorted as Drake started the car.

Next up was Chuck-E-Cheddar.


End file.
